The Life Beyond
by InsaneFun
Summary: Katara lives in the secluded home of Ba Sing Se, her only world. However, when the unlikely Zuko arrives she will see how small she really is. But can Katara find a way to free the people from within the wall? And is she suddenly falling for the prince?
1. The Beginning

InsaneFun disclaimer: Okay then, this is my take on an Avatar fanfic. It's starts off just like the show only Katara and Sokka live in...Ba Sing Se. Yeah, it will be different. I know I've written Dear Katara…and Zuko. However, I hope you all enjoy this, oh and please review, I said please?

_**Chapter One: The Beginning**_

"Duke, you stupid idiot, give back my hair pin!"

Katara pouted with a frown brushing back her brown, luscious hair. She, in that moment, felt like modeling in the street however a little thief had just stolen her hair piece.

"You little piece of-give it!"

Katara raced around the corner, seeing the Duke in sight. He was holding her treasure loosely in his arm. Katara smiled as she sped up a little. Kicking an old bottle in the street she aimed it directly at his hand.

She smiled with triumph as she saw it fall from the Duke's hand. Katara ran up behind him, scooping up her hair pin. Stuffing it in her pocket, she threw the shocked the Duke to the ground.

"Don't you ever think of stealing that again. You hear me!?"

"How did you do…do that?"

"What?!"

"How did you knock it out of my hand?"

Katara grinned evilly as she backed away, "I'm just lucky, I guess."

"Where have you been? Gran Gran was looking all over for you."

Katara sighed, pulling at her green skirt.

"The Duke stole my blue, hair pin…again. So I had to stop him…again."

"Well tell Gran Gran that, it's your problem."

"Thank you Sokka, you know, I'm glad to have a brother like you."

Sokka smirked as Katara rolled her eyes. She played with her hair pin, staring at it's blue waves. Katara believed it to be the prettiest thing in the world. Plainly, it was the only thing that wasn't green or cream like everything else in Ba Sing Se.

Ba Sing Se was a good city. In that way Katara was grateful. But it was…not a home. It seemed like everywhere she went she was being watched. Katara even remembered not being able to talk to a girl just because she lived in lower ranks than her. Sometimes she dreamed there was a world outside the walls but that was just a stupid dream. Of course there was nothing beyond the huge walls.

"Can you tell Gran Gran I'll be out tonight?" Katara asked her brother.

Sokka returned to the room. He was pulling at his green ribbon that tied his hair in a bun. He hated the color the green and cream. So far, that was all he wore everyday.

"What do you mean going out tonight? You've known the Ba Sing Se curfew is eight."

"Well then just tell her I went to bed earlier and make sure she doesn't go to my room."

Sokka sighed, "If you don't get caught I won't tell but if you did…god-speed."

_**Later On**_

"I can't believe you have to sneak out a night just to see me."

Toph said this while pulling at her hair. She was pulling it out of its refined beads and into a messy bun.

"Me too… and it's just because I'm a lower rank," Katara stated.

"You're not; you just live in a different neighbor hood. Ba Sing Se stinks."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Katara straightened herself on the library stairs, pulling out her blue pin.

"The Duke tried to steal this again."

"Really, that kid needs a life."

"Yeah…it's the only thing I own that isn't green or cream."

"I wear those two colors too, right?"

"Yeah…most of the time."

Toph nodded as Katara handed her the hair piece.

"It's pretty," Toph muttered.

"How do-" Katara started.

"I can tell."

The two sat in the darkness, both with alert ears for any Ba Sing Se guards. They would be put under immediate lock down at the nearest prison until their parents or guardians came and picked them up. It would be put on the record for the rest of their lives. Katara though was willing to take that risk for her best friend.

"Hey Toph?" she asked.

"Yeah," Toph answered as she fell back on the stairs.

"Do you believe those rumors about Di Lee agents and how they brainwash people?"

"Nah, that's just a bunch of crap people used to entertain themselves. I hate Ba Sing Se with a passion but it's no voodoo crazy mind place."

"I guess your right."

Katara kept her mind occupied on that for awhile before she heard some noise in the distance.

"What the heck was that?" Toph screeched, bolting up.

"Do you think it's the guards?"

"Do you-"

The two could hear the footsteps coming closer down the street.

"It's them, run."

They sprung off the stairs and raced down the pavement. Their hearts were beating fast as they ran quickly down the darkened path ways.

"Do you think we lost them?" Toph whispered.

"I think I heard something over there!" they heard guard scream.

"That would be a no!" Katara said her voice filled with worry.

"I know what I have to do. Katara, you keep running, I'm going to earthbend a wall."

"But Toph, you know that's illegal. You'll get caught."

"Katara, there's no time to argue about this. Run, I'll hold off the guards."

Without wasting a second more, Katara turned from, hearing the sound of earthbending from the distance.

"She'll make it out, I know it," Katara told herself, slowing down.

She was about to make another turn when her heart literally stopped. Katara threw herself against the wall as troop of guards stood along the alley she was about to enter. She knew it was a transfer.

It's where people from somewhere outside of the walls were moved to Ba Sing Se. Katara believed these people to be outsiders and she was forbidden to speak with them. However, on rare occasions, her curiosity grew and this day just happened to be that "rare occasion".

Katara peeped around the corner, making sure not to be seen and stared at the people. They looked nothing like outsiders. They looked hungry and tired but besides that they seemed positively normal. To her they seemed almost friendly.

"Why would I be forbidden to talk to people like that?" Katara thought deeply.

The one that stood out the most was the old man who was smiling. He was heavy set, had a long beard, and warm face. Katara felt like walking up to him and saying hello.

However, the next person that came out of the wagon took her aback. He looked young, with his dark black hair and built body. He also seemed crude by the way he was frowning. But putting all that aside, the thing that shocked her the most was the scar upon the left side of his face.

"What happened to him? I wonder if that's what the rumors are all about."

Katara was about to leave before she saw something that would change her way of life forever. Fire, fire that came suddenly from the young man's hand.

Katara instantly ran from her spot against the wall. Her mind couldn't believe but it was real.

Were there really things, people, different than what lied in the great walls of Ba Sing Se?

InsaneFun…again: So did you like…did you, did you, did you? Please review…I kind of want this story to be a success but then…who wouldn't want their story to be a success? Any who, please review, please, and I'll try to update this thingy sometime before I die.


	2. The Next Step

InsaneFun: Onward!

**_The Next Step _**

"Sokka, I swear. That guy had…fire coming from his hand."

"Maybe while you were running you hit your head and couldn't see the torch he was holding."

"Sokka, it came out of nowhere…like out of mid-air."

"Oh so now he's a magician…you know this guy is sounding…cooler by the minute."

"Uh, you think this is just one big joke!"

Katara stamped her foot as she stirred the thick "goop" that would become dinner. It was the night after Toph and her had escaped the Di Lee.

"Well I guess I'll just go to Gran Gran with it," Katara remarked bitterly.

"Oh sure and then get busted when she finds out where you were last night."

Katara instantly gasped. Sokka held a strong point. Well, she would just find someway to work around it.

"Katara, you are getting much better at preparing this meal. A Ba Sing Se ancient recipe, you know?"

Sokka quenched his face, "Yeah…you got the ancient part right."

Katara glared at her brother from across the table before smiling at her grandmother.

"Gran Gran, I have a question for me."

"Hmm…I'm in the mood to be inquired of. What is troubling you?"

Katara giggled, setting down her bowl, "I'm not troubled, just curious. I was wondering…are there any people, outsiders that can…you know, hold fire."

Gran Gran stared at Katara, chuckling.

"What do you mean holding fire?"

"I mean like…like earth benders. Are there people who can…bend fire?"

Gran Gran's smile was instantly wiped from her face. Her smile seemed to disappear just as if you had blown out a flame.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Nowhere Gran Gran…well…well-"

"You went to go see that uptown girl again, Toph, didn't you?"

"Gran Gran, are there people-"

"Silence!" she screamed.

Both Sokka and Katara moved back when they heard their grandmother's voice ring. Her face seemed more hurt than mad.

"Katara, I never want to hear of this subject again…ever. I'm going to bed."

Gran Gran immediately bolted from the table and to her room. Both teenagers could hear her door slam shut.

"What did I tell? You shouldn't have gone out in the first place. Besides, it's just Toph."

"Will you shut up about me going out! Gran Gran wouldn't' be this upset if it was just about some stupid brainwashing thing."

"Then what do you think it really is Katara?" Sokka said with a sarcastic smirk.

Katara inched nearer to her brother with an

"I think…towns, cities…maybe even worlds outside of the walls."

Sokka stared at his sister a long time and then nodded his head.

"So you believe me?" she eagerly asked.

"Katara…I think now, even more than early…you need to go to therapy."

Katara groaned with frustration as her brother fell into a gals of laughter. She walked out the door, still hearing Sokka's faint chuckling.

"Gran Gran doesn't want to talk about it, Sokka thinks it's a entertainment…why doesn't anyone believe me? He did hold fire…I know it."

Katara pouted as the people of Ba Sing Se passed her by. Every single one looked the same. Whether it be their hair, their clothes, or even there face. Everyone had something common.

Katara gazed at the scene awhile before noticing that a Di Lee agent was staring right at her. He didn't move once and neither did she. Katara thought awhile, waiting for him to give up. When he finally turned he wrote something on a sheet of paper and put it slightly into his pocket. He then began to walk away.

Katara was about to roll her eyes and then walk right back inside but saw something that caught her attention. The paper had fallen from his pocket!

Running through the crowd, she made it to the other side of the street and scooped the paper up. Katara smiled in an crafty way before reading it's content.

"Blue eyes, brown hair, Zang Hi 21…"

Katara rose and eyebrow to it before repeating what she had just read.

"Blue eyes, brown hair, Zang Hi 21."

It only took her a moment more before a gasp was released from her mouth.

"I live on Zang Hi road, our house number is 21, brown hair, and blue eyes…the Di Lee…they're watching us."

Katara looked hurriedly around the street. Never before had she seen so many agents around and they all seemed to be looking at her.

Pacing slowly back across the street, Katara entered her house. She gasped for air when inside.

"I have to find that outsider…I need answers."

Grabbing her cloak and a map of the city, Katara went back outside into the place she used know as home.

"Zuko, I think we-"

"No uncle…I know the Avatar is here. He's been in hiding with the girl. I know it."

"Zuko, just try to let me explain."

"What is there to explain?! If the Avatar is here, I must find him whatever the cost. What was the address again?"

"Zang Hi, house number 21…"

"Good, I'm ready.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

InsaneFun: I'm liking it so far, how bout' you guys? Well review all ready! I mean…please? Please review. Oh, and tell me how you like it so far. Kay Kay, bye!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	3. On to the Search

InsaneFun: I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you all enjoy even though it's been forever.

_**-On to the Search-**_

"We're going to kick bad guy bootie!"

"Toph, I don't think "bootie" is the right term for what we're doing."

"But everything's true. The brainwashing, the abducting, the wall…"

"We don't know that."

Toph laughed to herself, "I know but it's so…exciting. I now have meaning for my life."

Katara smiled as she pulled her cloak hood over her head. Toph always had a way of making the mysterious turn into a butt whooping.

"You got the map?"

Katara nodded, "Yeah…you told the excuse to your parents?"

"They think I'm going to an all girl's manners décor meet…I got it covered."

Running excitedly down the street, the girl's turned the corner in their quest for the truth.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Zuko, edging against the wall, peered at the house in the corner of his eye. He nodded to himself. It had to be it.

Quick on his heels, he skidded over to the porch and rapped the door lightly. He sighed, not hearing a sound in side. Hitting it a tiny bit harder, Zuko waited some more. Finally his patience grew too short and he began to bang the door with his fist.

After many minutes, someone finally came to the door. Zuko looked at the boy before him with a queer look. He had a very odd haircut and skin tone to be an Earth Kingdom peasant.

"Do you want to wake up my Gran Gran?" Sokka whispered

Zuko's face twisted up in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind…who are and do you know your past curfew?"

"That doesn't matter…I need to speak to Kira."

"Kira?"

"Yes," Zuko remarked indignantly, "She does live here."

"Look, the only Kira I know is in my dreams…where I should be right now, so…goodbye."

Sokka was about to slam the door but Zuko caught it in an instant.

"I'm not leaving until I see Kira."

"There isn't any Kira here!

"You're lying; I can see it on your face!"

"That's the look of sleep deprivation, now excuse me!"

With everything he had, Sokka caught the teenager off guard and closed the door shut. Locking it quickly, he didn't leave for his bed until he heard footsteps start to walk away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Katara, how are we supposed to find this "Fire" guy when you only saw him once?"

"Well all the outsiders have to go the same encampment so we're bound to find him. Plus…he had a really big scar on the left side of his face…"

Toph raised an eyebrow, "Maybe it was just a shadow."

Katara shook her head, thinking deeply. She would never forget his face…

"No, it was a scar. I'm positive."

"Well…I guess you have everything figured out."

"Not really, I don't know how we're going to get in."

Toph made a devilish grin, "You just leave that up to me, Sugar Queen."

Katara gave a shrug but knew never to doubt Toph when she had a plan. About twenty minutes and five miles later, the two girls came upon the outsider's encampment.

"Just follow my lead," was all Toph whispered before she strolled over to the headmaster who was in control of the whole group.

He gave a sharp look that made Katara's hands sweat whereas Toph, even though she could feel it, didn't care.

"Excuse me but where is the outsider encampment?" she asked.

The man made an exasperated sigh, "Right here, little girl."

"No," Toph corrected, "I'm pretty sure it isn't."

"How would you even know? You're blind."

Katara was surprised at how fast the man noticed Toph's disability. Though in the strangest way, Toph seemed pleased.

"That's beside the point. This isn't the encampment and I know it."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not. This is without a doubt not an outsider encampment."

The man seemed to want to explode with anger. No way was this short, tiny girl going to prove to him something that was already true.

"Fine, I'll show you the truth!" he screamed

Grabbing Toph's arm, he dragged her into the camp. Toph turned her head to Katara and flashed a white grin. Katara couldn't help but smile back.

The man made Toph feel things until he finally let her loose.

"Now can you feel or smell it," he said loudly, "We are in…without a doubt an encamp-"

No sooner had he said this, both of the girls had disappeared. The man fumed with anger as looked hurriedly around the camp.

"Alright Katara, it's up to you," Toph said, pointing her eyes, referencing to her blindness.

Katara gave a sure nod before running madly through the camp, glancing at every face she saw. Though everywhere she looked, she was sadly disappointed.

"Where is he?" she thought to herself, staring at the ground.

Katara, the clumsy fool she was, tripped over her own feet and into the person walking right in front of her. And wouldn't it be, as if her prayers had been suddenly answered there was right before her "him".

"It's you," she said.

Katara was taken aback. One, that they had said the exact same thing and that she was laying right open this teenagers lap. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she jumped up.

"We have to talk," she said to him before her hand was gripped tightly.

Katara lost her breath when she noticed it was the headmaster from before.

"You little sneak; you will never come here again!"

Katara tried to push away but couldn't find the strength. The next thing that happened was all a blur. Out of nowhere, a strip of water the size of snake came out and hit the man right on the back. He fell roughly to the ground, unconscious.

Katara and Toph now had the whole camp looking at them, in amazement and fear.

"I think this is where we make our exit," Toph whispered.

"Yeah…" Katara mumbled.

The two girls raced out of the crowd and down the dark street. Zuko, of all the people, was the only one to notice the strip of water tighten just when Katara made a fist.

"She's…" he said, dumfounded, "The waterbender."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

InsaneFun: You like or you LIKE?


	4. When and Where To Be

Insaney: I know, when was the last time I updated this? I'm SO sorry for the wait guys. Next time I won't take as long…promise!

_**When and Where To Be**_

"What were you thinking?!"

"Sokka, I don't want to talk right now."

"You actually went out…into the streets…after curfew!"

"Sokka, I said I don't want to talk!" Katara screamed.

Pushing pass her brother, she went back to cleaning the dishes. It was another ordinary day after school, or so it seemed. Katara was lucky she hadn't woken Gran Gran last night. She made such a ruckus that Sokka figured her out within minutes of her coming home.

"I'm just saying, what you're doing is serious business. If you get caught the Dai Lee will come after you and you'll have no where to run."

Sokka crossed his arms as if to show he meant business. In reality, Katara hadn't listened to word he had said. She was too preoccupied with figuring out how to find the teenager with the scar again.

When she finally had finished, Katara was surprised to still see Sokka standing in front of her.

"I don't care what you or Gran Gran say," She declared, "I'm figuring out the truth."

Katara walked quickly out of the room, leaving Sokka to himself.

He groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, figure out the truth," he muttered, "Just don't kill me in the process."

--

"Uncle, we need to get going. I saw that girl last night…it was her, it was the waterbender."

"Oh really? The waterbender…that's very nice."

"It is…seeing as that's the reason we're here!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure…"

Zuko smacked his face as he watched his Uncle slowly drink his tea. Iroh had a thing about drinking tea very, very slowly. His theory was to "Savor every moment…especially when drinking tea." To Zuko, this theory was moronic and yet another thing that made his uncle hard to bare.

"Uncle…if you don't hurry we'll miss her," Zuko remarked harshly.

"Time is like a river, nephew," Uncle Iroh started.

Zuko shook his head…it was time for a proverb.

"A river is always moving and changing…but it never stops."

"What in the world does that have to do with my problem?!" Zuko shouted.

"Where the waterbender is will change but at the end of the day…she will still be there."

Zuko clutched his fist as his face turned red with anger.

"You don't know that!"

"Oh yes, you are right," Uncle Iroh said with a sigh, "But I have a good feeling…"

He smiled at Zuko who just turned away.

"Fine, sit up here and drink your tea. I'm going to find her…"

"Do as you please. But you should have savored the moment…"

--

Katara pushed and squeezed her way through the streets, keeping her eyes open for any outsiders. She knew the Dai Lee would be watching closer than ever now. The probably already knew of what happened last night with the headmaster. She would have to do her best to lay low.

"Hey Katara!" she heard someone scream behind her.

Katara gasped when she saw Toph run up to her side.

"Toph, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm having the adventure of a lifetime…like you…"

"We can't be seen together, we'll get caught."

"And then will finally get to kick Dai Lee bootie."

"Toph, enough about the bootie! We're going to get in trouble."

"I don't care, no way are you doing this alone. We're doing this together."

"But Toph-"

Katara stopped suddenly when her shoulder was whipped back. She stumbled, almost falling to her feet however turned around quickly to catch the culprit. She couldn't believe her eyes when she looked up. It was him, the guy with the scar!

"Hey, wait up?!" Katara screamed, "Toph, let's go!"

Toph smiled to her self, racing to Katara's side as the chased the guy down the streets. It wasn't that he was moving fast. It was that the crowd was moving slow.

"Stop, please stop!" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs.

Though, it didn't matter how loud she screamed. It was just a whisper in the throng of people.

"I don't know how to get his attention!" Katara said to Toph loudly.

"I do…"

Toph then grabbed the back of Katara's shirt and yanked her next to her. She then acted as if she was reaching for the ground but in reality, was earthbending the street. Within seconds, Toph had made an earth podium that both she and Katara were standing.

"Hey guy with the scar…or whatever…we need to talk to you!"

Katara literally couldn't breathe. Toph had taken every word she had said before and thrown it in the trash.

"Toph…" she could barely make out.

"What?" Toph answered.

"Remember what I said about trouble and getting caught."

"Yeah?"

"It's inevitable now."

"Oh…I'm guessing we should-"

"You two!"

Katara could feel her stomach churning as the Dai Lee agents began to swarm around here. A few earthbended to Toph and Katara's heigh, while others put up there fist in attack.

"Get down from there now!" one of them screamed.

"Make me!" Toph spat back.

Katara brushed back a bead of sweat as she saw more Dai Lee agents earthbending.

"Toph, get us down," she whispered.

"What?"

"I said, get us down…"

"What?"

"Get us down!

"Oh."

Toph instantly earthbended Katara and her to the ground as the other Dai Lee agents tried to do the same. Toph moved one of her hands to the right and the other to lift, making the ground uneven. Many of the agents toppled over while others couldn't seem to get down.

"There's no time Toph, run!"

Glancing at the Dai Lee one more time, Toph turned back to Katara and quickly started to run. Katara couldn't get the sick feeling of prison out of her head. She knew it was coming. She knew she was going to be caught. The footsteps of the coming agents only made the though more sure.

"How do we lose them?!" asked Toph.

"I don't know, split up!?"

"They just heard us say that!"

Katara groaned, turning a sharp corner. She was frightened by the fact that she could still see Dai Lee on her trail.

"What do we do?!" Toph questioned, her eyes pleading for an idea.

"You stop."

Katara, as if she couldn't help herself, stopped. She quickly looked over her shoulder to see the guy with the scar.

"You're an earthbender," he said, more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah," Toph answered.

"Then earthbend a wall."

Toph laughed to herself, "If you didn't know, the Dai Le can earthbend too!"

"Just do it, their coming!"

Shrugging with a sigh, Toph hurriedly earthbended a sturdy wall. Katara, after seeing this, then turned back to the teenager.

"My friend is right," she said, "They'll just earthbend the wall down."

"Then we'll make it so they can't…"

With a quick move of his hands, fire appeared in the teenagers hands. Katara gazed in awe at the magnificent bending. He positioned himself in a stance before lunging his hand in front of him. The fire instantly sprang off from him to the wall. Within seconds, it was burning.

"By the time it's dead…you'll be gone. There's no other entrances…I checked. But just to be careful, you two might want to head home."

The teenager, without another word, walked pass the two girls and down the street. Katara was about to just watch him go when she remembered why she was on the streets in the first place.

"Wait! Wait, I have to talk to you."

"No, you need to get home."

"No, I need to talk to you. You're the only outsider-"

"Look, if you don't leave now, the Dai Lee will find a way to get that wall down. Now leave."

"But-"

"We'll finish this later…Katara."

Glancing behind him, Zuko saw the shock on the girl's face. Katara could only stare in disbelief as the teenager she still didn't know the name of turned the corner.


	5. As It All Continues

Insaney in the house: So this hasn't been updated in awhile…I'm really sorry about that. Trying to update both this and Dear K and Z can be hard but um…here you all go. PLEASE ENJOY!

_**As it all continues **_

"Katara…I cannot believe you!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I had to go out Sokka!" Katara replied.

"No, no you didn't. You could've stayed in our little secluded house away from danger. But now, all of sudden, you seem to have to go gallivanting off into the streets trying to figure out a fake conspiracy!"

"It's real."

"Oh yeah…well, prove it."

Katara looked down, shuffling her feet. She pursed lips a moment before turning back to her brother.

"Well…why would the Dai Lee have a separate area for outsiders if we're all the same."

"We're not the same Katara. Outsiders are outsiders. We've lived here all our life."

"It's just not right."

"That doesn't really matter. You still haven't proven anything."

Sokka gave his sister a long smirk before walking away. Katara, fuming with anger, didn't even think the thing she was about to say through. It just spilled out in pure frustration.

"He said my name!"

Sokka instantly turned around, "Who?"

"The guy Toph and I saw at the outsider camp…the guy with the scar. He said my name."

"Well you two must've have talked at school or something and forgot about it."

"I would've remembered this guy. He has a scar. How does he know me?

"Look Katara, I don't know. But you have got to stop prying. One day, your not going to come back home and I will never forgive myself for it. So please, for Gran Gran, dad, and my sake…please stop."

Sokka waited for his sister to answer in the tense silence. Finally, Katara looked him in the eyes.

"Okay…I'll stop…"

"Thank you!"

Sokka quickly ran into Katara's arms, hugging her tight.

"You won't regret this," he whispered.

Slowly pulling away, Katara nodded with a small smile. She waited until Sokka left the room to give out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh…I intend to…" she muttered under her breath, grabbing her cloak and walking out the front door.

--

"A lady should show utmost dignity and refinement."

"And yet we don't get to earthbend."

The entire lady society class averted their eyes to the back of the room where Toph was calmly sitting. Madame Macmu-Ling, the teacher of the class, opened her mouth in awe at the short girl.

"Excuse me?" she inquired in a harsh tone, "What was that Toph?"

"Nothing…I was just saying that earthbending is just important as haikus and this lady likeness…ness."

"How could you say such a thing?!" Star, one of the other students exclaimed.

"It's easy…earthbending is way better than being a lady."

A buzz of conversation when back and forth through the room, all the awhile Toph just sat still, a smirk planted on her face.

"Ladies…ladies!" Madame Macmu-Ling shouted above the noise, "That is enough. Toph, the talk you have previously spoken was insolent and unmannerly. You will stay after class and say aloud the famous haiku "The tree is growing; I watch in utter marvel, nature takes its course" a hundred times."

Toph groaned as many other girls in the class giggled at her expense. Not until Madame Macmu-Ling had had her full pleasure of seeing Toph's discomfort did she cease the ongoing laughter.

"Alright…enough," she murmured, "Class dismissed."

The students rushed out of the classroom that was all the students expect Toph. She looked up to where she knew Madame Macmu-Ling was standing who gave a short sigh.

"The tree is growing; I watch in utter marvel, nature takes its course…" she muttered

Toph then looked down and started to mumble the words under her breath.

--

"And don't you ever forget it."

"I know, I know…lady likeness is all likeness."

Madam Macmu-Ling gave a stern nod before closing the school doors. Toph rolled her eyes while spitting her tongue out. She was about to start walking away when a voice came from behind her.

"Toph!"

Toph immediately knew it was her friend, Katara.

"What are you doing here?!" she questioned.

"Will you keep it down…come over here."

Katara led Toph to a shady tree and the two sat down. The earthbender waited awhile before losing her patience.

"Okay Katara, I want to know what's going on. You know the Dai Lee are watching us closely. They might even arrest us for eating something too hot."

"You think I don't know that? I came over hear to say…I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"What?!"

"It's too dangerous…and if it happens again…I don't want to know what might happen. I have to let this fake Dai Lee conspiracy go. Sokka's right, there's nothing outside of these walls, nothing at all. We just need to go on and forget anything we thought was-"

"Katara, will you shut up! The conspiracy is real. I just found out something that can prove everything!"

"Everything?!"

"Well…almost…well…kinda, but it proves a lot."

"What is it?!"

"Okay, well when I came to school today…"

"Well?!"

"Shhh! someone is coming…"

Katara looked hurriedly around her surroundings, leaning farther into the tree. She glanced at the school but everything was silent. After many minutes had passed Katara turned back to Toph.

"Toph, no one is-"

"Katara, be quiet. They're coming closer."

"No, they are not."

"Stop talking, they're almost here."

"Toph, this is ridiculous!"

"Not as ridiculous as you think…" someone murmured.

"Oh my-"

Katara glanced up to see the sly smirk of the guy with the scar. She instantly moved farther back, falling on Toph. The two girls were in a complete mess when the whole fiasco was over.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's the scar guy, isn't it?" Toph remarked.

Zuko looked away with an exasperated sigh before turning back to the two.

"You need to come with me."

"I'm sorry but…" Katara muttered, "I don't want any part of…whatever you're doing."

"Do you want to find out more about the Dai Lee and Ba Sing Se?"

Katara looked down, biting her lip.

"She can't…" Toph stated for her, "Even though we both have…a lot of clues, we're done looking into that kind of business."

"Well I need your help."

"Me?" Katara inquired, pointing to herself.

"Yes you," Zuko answered, "And if you help me, I'll help you."

"Look, we already told you, we don't need or want your help!" Toph exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're done."

Both Katara and Toph stood up, ready to walk away. In an instance, Zuko reached out his hand and grabbed Katara's arm.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed, "Let me go!"

"I'm not giving up my one and only chance," he replied, dragging her away.

"Hey!" Toph screamed, "Leave my friend alone!"

Plunging her hand into the ground, Toph made the earth below them start to rumble. Zuko began to lose his balance as the earth crumbled. Finally, he lost his grip on Katara.

"Katara, let's go!" Toph screamed.

Katara nodded, beginning to race down the grassy field when she felt a sudden heat from behind her graze her legs.

"You might want to turn around…or something will happen and trust me, you don't want it to happen."

Katara slowly turned around, seeing the flames burn from Zuko's fist. Her eyes opened in both wonder and fear.

"I stopped you once, I can do it again!" Toph screamed.

"And if you do…I'll burn Katara."

Toph gasped before clenching her jaw in anger. Katara could tell her friend was very discouraged.

"Toph…do it," she muttered.

"I can't…he'll burn you."

"He's bluffing…I can tell."

"I'm not bluffing," Zuko declared, "Now either Katara comes with me quietly or…well I guess you already know."

Katara thought for a moment. All the way back to what Sokka had said this morning. If she hadn't gone to Toph's school, a place she wasn't allowed, this whole situation wouldn't have happened. It was her fault. Thus, it was her responsibility to make things right.

"Fine…I'll go with you," she answered, "But if I do, you have to promise to leave my family and my friends alone."

"Deal," Zuko replied.

"I want you to promise."

"I promise…"

"Good…Toph, go home."

"But Katara-"

"Go home Toph, and don't speak a word of this to your parents."

Toph's lower lip quivered as a slow tear ran down her face. She was never one to show her feelings but this was a time where they couldn't be held in.

"I'll be back…okay?" Katara whispered.

Toph nodded before running from the two and racing around the street corner.

"Well then, lets' go," Zuko ordered, grabbing Katara's arm.

"Let me go…I'm not running."

Zuko glared at her, "You obviously don't understand how important this is. You will answer my questions…for one, are you a healer?"

Katara gazed up at him, confusion covering her face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Never mind…the waterbending will come in time."

Her breathing stopped, her face grew white, and she couldn't move. When she finally found her voice, Katara could only utter five words.

"What do you mean waterbending?"

Zuko looked behind him, dragging her along. He shook his head as he looked up to the sky.

"I guess you should know; you're a waterbender, Katara."

"What?! I'm a water-

"Katara, look out!"

"Argh!"


End file.
